Systems for operating and controlling various types of barriers such as garage doors, swing gates, sliding gates, and the like are well known. To increase security, movable barrier systems have been developed that include an auto-close feature such that barriers that remain open for a given amount of time without user input are automatically closed. Such systems may also include an imminent moving notification system designed to alert people both prior to and during the door's closing so that people may avoid the closing door. Timer-to-close with imminent moving notification has been in operators for years.
In addition to the possibility of the auto-close feature, the movable barrier systems may be configured to be operated by a user from a distance or a location that is remote from the barrier. In such a circumstance, the user may not know whether any people are in the vicinity of a barrier actuated to move by the user. For example, a movable barrier system may be configured to be operated via a security system that a user can access via a centralized control, the Internet, or a conventional mobile communication device. In such systems, the user may be able to close a barrier without having any information regarding people that may be located next to the barrier. In such circumstances, it is advantageous to include the notification feature to warn those near the barrier of the barrier's imminent movement when actuated to move by a user that is not present at the barrier.
Such imminent movement notification, however, typically include a delay in barrier motion in addition to light provision, sound provision, or partial movement of the barrier as a notification of imminent barrier movement. The operator or user of the movable barrier system may be located near the door such that delay in the operation of the movable barrier system can result in user frustration because the user will typically expect immediate operation of the movable barrier operator upon actuation by the user. Therefore, there is a need to differentiate inputs that are received locally or within sight of the operator (either physically or by a camera) as opposed to inputs that can be generated from a long distance or not within sight of the operator.